battlebornfandomcom-20200223-history
Whiskey Foxtrot/Appearance
Taunts and Skins do not changes gameplay in any form and are strictly cosmetic. Taunts Defective.gif|'Defective My Ass' Default taunt PushUps.gif|'Push-Ups: Hard Mode' Complete Lore Challenge "Say Mike Again" Watch.gif|'Watch Your Head' Rewarded at Character Rank 15 Target.gif|'Target Practice' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core, or Magnus Loot Packs Tea-Ceremony.gif|'The Tea Ceremony' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Blue-Challenger.gif|'Blue Challenger Approaches' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least Rodeo.gif|'Not My First Rodeo' Marketplace purchase * Cavalier.gif|'Cavalier' Marketplace purchase * Skins Base Whiskey-Foxtrot.jpg|'Holy Sh*t, It's Whiskey Foxtrot!' Default skin Spicy-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Spicy Foxtrot!' Rewarded at Character Rank 4 Solid-Gold-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Solid-Gold Foxtrot!' Rewarded at Character Rank 8 Valentine's-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Valentine's Foxtrot' Rewarded at Character Rank 11 Plague-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Plague Foxtrot!' Rewarded at Character Rank 14 Darkside-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Darkside Foxtrot!' Complete Challenge "Master of Whiskey Foxtrot" Spooky-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Spooky Foxtrot!' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Lavender-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Lavender Foxtrot!' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs E-Sports-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's E-Sports Foxtrot!' Randomly rewarded when opening Rogue, Core or Magnus Loot Packs Final-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Final Foxtrot!' Reach Command Rank 16 or Win 15 matches Premium-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Premium Foxtrot!' SHiFT code reward Collectible-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Collectible Foxtrot!' SHiFT code reward It's Watermelon Foxtrot.png|'It's Watermelon Foxtrot!' Randomly rewarded when opening Magnus Loot Packs Story Operations Mixed-Berry-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Mixed-Berry Foxtrot!' Complete "Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least Wealthy-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Wealthy Foxtrot!' Complete "Attikus and the Thrall Rebellion" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least Necrotic-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Necrotic Foxtrot!' Complete "Toby's Friendship Raid" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least Dichotomy-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Dichotomy Foxtrot!' Complete "Toby's Friendship Raid" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least WarFace-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's War Face Foxtrot!' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least SprayTan-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Spray Tan Foxtrot!' Complete "Oscar Mike vs. the Battle School" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least Vintage-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Vintage Foxtrot!' Complete "Montana and the Demon Bear" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least AfterDark-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's After Dark Foxtrot!' Complete "Montana and the Demon Bear" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least ZeroEmission-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Zero Emission Foxtrot!' Complete "Phoebe and the Heart of Ekkunar" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least PestControl-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Pest Control Foxtrot!' Complete "Phoebe and the Heart of Ekkunar" as Whiskey Foxtrot with at least Marketplace Reptile-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Reptile Foxtrot!' Marketplace purchase * Anti-Establishment-Foxtrot.jpg|'It's Anti-Establishment Foxtrot!' Marketplace purchase * Notes *With a small chance Marketplace skins and taunts can be found when opening Magnus Loot Packs. Trivia *In the Target Practice taunt Whiskey shots a love proposal card from Oscar Mike which says "Whiskey, will you be mine?" with "Yes" and "Hell Yes" variants. *The Tea Ceremony taunt is a play on the common tea bagging maneuver in games like ''Halo''. *The Cavalier taunt is a reference to Tracer from Overwatch game, specifically her victory pose "Over the Shoulder", which was subject to discourse not long before the game's release and was later changed by the developers, and her catchphrase "Cheers, love! The cavalry's here!". **One of Whiskey's quotes while performing this taunt: "What do you see? My butt? Not on my watch!" Category:Appearance